A Matter of Trust
by PplusAforever
Summary: Annabeth takes a short trip down memory lane.


It wasn't instant. It took years. Maybe Percy hadn't even earned it until much, much later. I stared down at my red chiton. A traditional Greek wedding gown. I chuckled, remembering Percy's face when I brought up the fact that many Ancient Greek men got married nude. It had been even redder than my dress. Then, my mind began to drift off. I pondered how far we had come. From that first day I met him, up to this moment. It was a roller coaster.

 _I was twelve at the time, young and naïve, which is painful for children of Athena. I dragged Percy's unconscious body to the Big House. Not jail, just our main building at Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure you knew that, though. Anyway, he looked so weak, unimpressive. Yet, he had just killed a Minotaur. I was jealous. He had a faint salt water scent. I wondered if he had just come from the ocean, or if the scent came from somewhere else. And I'll be honest, when I discovered his father was Poseidon, I immediately decided to hate him. I did for a while. But after I went on that first quest with him, something changed. I opened up to him. I hadn't opened up to anyone like that before. Percy was different. He was. . .caring. He didn't give his loyalty out to many people, but he did, he was with you until the very end. He had given me that trust. I reciprocated. When we sat in the back of the animal transport truck, I told him everything. I don't know why, I didn't trust him yet. I was really just trying to explain myself, gain a friend. Zeus knows I didn't have many when I was younger. I tended to come off as a snob before I met Percy. A small set back from being the daughter of Wisdom._

 _And then, there was the year after that. He had befriended a cyclops. I got mad at him all over again for being Tyson's brother-and it wasn't their fault. I hadn't forgiven, or forgotten, what had happened to Thalia. But later, after Percy saved me from the sirens, I felt something. A small spark. I wasn't sure what it was. At the time, I thought it was just a connection because he had seen into my deepest desires. Now, I knew that this spark was a new desire. I kind of realized that after he sacrificed fame and glory and sent Clarisse back with the Golden Fleece. No other hero (probably not even myself) would have given that up. But Percy has never been a hero in his own eyes. He didn't want the spotlight. He wanted his life to be normal and he wanted to do the right thing. And when he won that Chariot race and I kissed him on the cheek. That was embarrassing at the time._

 _Oh, and gods, don't even get me started on the year after that. I was kidnapped by the Manticore, forced to hold up the sky. Percy snuck onto a Quest to rescue me. He didn't care about Artemis, as much as he tried to convince himself and everyone else. I knew he had come for me. Once again, he sacrificed himself, holding up the entire world just to let Artemis out to save everyone. And gods, his face on Olympus when I thought I was joining the Hunters. He was going to cry if I had. I know he would have. He was so innocent, and sweet, even. After that moment in the throne room, I started really considering the thought of him as someone I could tell everything. Someone I felt comfortable with. But I wasn't ready yet. That was proven true when we journeyed through the Labyrinth._

 _I had been given my first Quest. I had dreamed about it for years. 8 years, to be exact. But I was scared. I heard the prophecy and assumed I was going to die, and I would end up killing everyone in the process. I didn't tell Percy at first. I couldn't. I didn't trust him enough. He wasn't someone I could confide in. Then, he had to go an get himself blown up. I thought he was dead. During that two weeks he was missing, I felt absolutely miserable. It seemed as though I was missing a piece of myself. I wanted Percy there to talk to. Then he showed back up. Ogygia was the only place he could have been. Trapped on the island with a beautiful goddess. I was angry for him being gone with her so long. Afterwards, though, when I really thought about it, I wasn't angry anymore. Percy had left because of me. He thought I was more important than Calypso. He wanted me. At that moment, I knew I could tell him just about anything._

 _16\. That's how old we were when it finally, truly dawned on me. We had something. For sure. Percy was invulnerable, with only one weak spot that nobody knew about. Yet, I felt the need to jump in front of that stupid blade for him. It was an instinct, really. I had to protect him. I owed him. After that incident, he showed me his Achille's Heel. The small of his back. I still brush past it every now and then, just to feel him tense up. Percy trusted me with this. He made himself, in every meaning of the word, vulnerable, to me. I decided I would do that same for him. He ended up saving Olympus and everything on his birthday. I made him a cake with Tyson. We discovered baking wasn't our strong suit. I wanted to sit with Percy and just talk. Tell him everything I could about my life. I nearly chickened out, but I leaned in and kissed him. That is still the best kiss we have ever shared. I was finally his; he was finally mine._

 _It wasn't for very long, though. A few months later, he was stolen by Hera and had his memory wiped. I spent forever looking for him. Once we finally reunited, our happiness was ruined by another Quest. I ended up leading us straight to the entrance of Tartarus. Percy could have let me go, saved himself and continued the Quest. He didn't. He gripped my hand, and dove in with me, determined to keep me alive at all costs. That moment right then, I knew I loved him. Sure, we had said it to each other before, and I had meant it, but that was the moment I absolutely knew it, without a doubt. He told me later that he planned on staying behind in order to get me back to earth. Thankfully, he didn't have to. I would have been broken._

I wiped a tear from my cheek. Gods, crying on your wedding day was such a cliché. Plus, I had on makeup-I never had on makeup. I wasn't looking to have to reapply. I stood. It was time. I walked down the aisle, taking my place next to Percy. He gave me his infamous lopsided grin. My own smile grew wider. I barely remember the service, if I'm being completely honest. I just remember those words: "husband and wife." I placed my lips against his softly, taking in his taste. My mind melted. The entire rest of the world seemed to fade away. My mind snapped back to reality and we broke apart, smiling like idiots. This was easily my new favorite kiss. His sea green eyes stared lovingly into mine, seemingly assuring me that he was never going anywhere. I had nothing to worry about. I realized right then that love was nothing more than a matter of trust. And after my trip down memory lane, I gave Percy the rest of my love in that very moment, while friends and family cheered us out the doors.


End file.
